Dreamer's Nightmare
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: 1 2 freddy's coming for you, 3 4 better lock your door, 5 6 grab a crucifix, 7 8 gotta stay up late, 9 10 never sleep again. Shuichi Shindou found his way into a nightmare...can he find his way out or is he doomed to die at the hands of a sadistic monster
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own nightmare on elms street or Gravitation.

* * *

Preface

Everything was getting worse with each passing day and I could see it clearly in his eyes. Shuichi was getting weaker from lack of sleep and malnutrition. He never ate and yet he kept going out with the others acting like nothing was wrong. I knew it was the nightmares that had been plaguing him sense we had come to Springwood, Ohio for the American tour but he wouldn't tell me what they were about.

I consider the Aizawa incident at first but every time he woke up screaming he babble on about fire and burns. Afterwards he would become really calm, an amazing feet in itself, and fall back asleep. Sometimes he would have a dreamless sleep or he would wake up without the shrieks of terror but mostly the dreams would come in cycles…one after the other. When I asked him about it he's only shrugged me off saying that he was fine. With each passing day I became more worried but I wasn't about to tell him that.

* * *

I stumbled through the door of the hotel calmly. It was late, midnight or perhaps even later, but I had just been asking or rather arguing with Tohma about giving Shuichi a day off. The boy needed it a pretty bad.

I had made up my mind and decided some time this morning that I would confront Shuichi about what was wrong. Perhaps I could say that his screaming was keeping me up or something. I'm sure he'd tell me then. When I looked around the small room I was horrified by what I saw.

Everything was in disarray and chaos. The coffee table was on its side, the dining area was completely destroyed, broken glass from god knows what littered the floor, and books were pulled out of place. Hell…some were even ripped to shreds. That's not what really grabbed my attention though. There was little droplets of blood everywhere. It made a trail leading over to one of the bedrooms in the suite. I ran over and listened for any sound at all. There was unintelligible mumbling on the other side.

"Shuichi?" I asked trying to open the door only to find that he had locked it. "Shu open the door."

I was met with silence and that only increased my worry, "Shuichi…Shuichi open the door now!"

Again I got nothing and I started to yell while trying to bust down the door, "Shuichi…Shuichi can you hear me, are you there…Shuichi….Shuichi!"

Finally I was able to break the door off its hinges and I rushed into the room like Flash, perhaps a little quicker actually, "Shuichi, Shuichi….where are you?"

My eyes traveled carefully around the room searching for the small man. After a few moments my eyes traveled a tad bit low and saw a glint of pink between the bed and the dresser. He was worse for wear and bloody. I rushed over to him, "Shu!"

When I approached him I notice a couple things. Shuichi was in the fetal position with his legs drawn close to his chest. His eyes were dull and tired, skin, pale and covered in several cuts and scratches with the worse over the left eye, and he was holding a rosary tightly in his hands, brushing his thumb over the cross every few moments like he was looking for reassurance. This frightened me greatly but it wasn't until I started to notice what he had been saying that I really started to feel sick. His voice was in a sing song tone.

"…_.One two Freddy's coming for you…." _I stood there for a moment longer but once the words sunk in I knelt down beside him and gripped his shoulders. In all truths I really don't even think he saw me. "Shuichi who's Freddy?"

"…._Three four better lock your door….." _Why? Why did he need to lock the door? Who was Freddy? "Shuichi! Shuichi answer me!"

"…_.Five six grab a crucifix…." _The rosary. I started to shake him but there was no change. His eyes were still dull. "Shuichi! Snap out of it!"

"…_.Seven eight gotta stay up late…." _I shook him harder but still his eyes refused to focus on me. "Shuichi…Shuichi!"

"…_.Nine ten never sleep again…."_ His eyes slowly drifted close and his breathing became even. "….Shu?"

As though there was an invisible knife held against his cheek a small red line traced it's way down his face. _"One two Freddy's coming for you…three four better lock your door…five six grab a crucifix…seven eight gotta stay up late….nine ten never sleep again." _At first I was to horrified to even moved as I watched something I couldn't touch hurt the only one I love but then I stepped forward and did the only thing I could think of to try and save him…

* * *

A/N- okay people I really want you to review! Otherwise I'm gonna kill him off….I really really don't want to do that because I love Shu….I'm sadistic towards him a whole lot in my stories like 'Singer in the park' where I have him accused of murder or in 'ride on gravity' where you find out that Shuichi has the burden of having to save the world and then we come to 'only snow'…..I actually did kill him off there but I hated doing it. So review review review! You're the only one who can save this boy. Please don't make me kill him!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I am so so sorry…I just completely forgot I had this story up and after a while of not getting any review I just stopped thinking about it but then poof! There's the review and I was so happy but then I didn't have any time to work on the story because of finals, learning to drive, and going down to see my fav cousin in her farming town…so my bad…I'm sorry….please forgive me on that. -.- (am I forgiven?)

* * *

(a week and a half before pervious chapter)

Shu pov

It was odd…the feel of the town I mean. So familiar and yet so distant and different from the places I'd usually come to. Why had I chosen to come to this town again? I couldn't quite remember at this point as I walked out of the plane into the bright sunlight while the others walked pass me. Hiro loved the idea of going to a small town and Suguru could have cared less on the matter.

When it came right down to it the decisions had been made within hours. I had been called up and when asked where in America I thought I wanted to go the name had rolled off my tongue and passed my lips calmly but quickly after not even a moment of thought. "Springwood, Ohio…." It surprised me how easily I had said the words and they had seemed so familiar….but why was it familiar? Where had I heard the name? I couldn't quite remember that either….

The flight plans had been made a few hours after I had chosen the destination and it had been set for the next day. We had boarded the plane that morning and ended up flying into the states sometime in the afternoon. Twenty-three hour period of time had passed and with the time difference in general….I could honestly say that I was exhausted. So as I exited the plane I was happy to see that we actually had a ride.

Ryu had gotten a small house in town a couple years back and he rarely used it but our concert gave him an excuse to fly down to the little city and stay there for a while. He even offered to let us stay with him but Yuki had told him politely but somewhat coldly that it would be better if we just got a hotel. Why did Yuki dislike him so much? I shrugged it off as I continued to sit in the limo seat and as I closed my eyes….only for a moment mind you…so I could rest them….I fell asleep.

* * *

It was hot…oh god it was so hot. My eyes slowly opened to see that my surroundings had changed drastically. The room around me was not the car I had been riding in or even the hotel room we had planned on staying. It was filled with red hot metal and steam. What was this place? A boiler room?…hell? I stood up and got a better look at where I was and….it was the same as it looked when I was on my back. WHERE THE HELL WAS I!

I walked carefully along the walls staying far enough away so I wouldn't be burned by it. My hand accidentally bumped the metal and I pulled it back but not quick enough to stop the red of the little burn from appearing. I sighed and continued to walk though the room. It wasn't to bad so it wouldn't scar or anything….I guess I just had to deal with it while I looked for a way out.

I walked through the hall and finally found myself in a small room. There was a mirror just near the wall off to the far side of the room….it was dark compared to what it had been and I could barely see my own reflection. I came closer and knelt in front of the smooth surface. As I did so my reflection came into focus. I spend about three minutes looking at it before I realized that there was something off to the side just behind me. I swirled around and for a moment I felt almost silly….there was nothing there. I laughed quietly to myself and turned around.

And there just in front of me was a man with a severely scared face. His hand reached out to touch me with his palm and I wanted to scream as I saw the knife like fingers. The hands slid carefully down my face and the sharp metal fingers followed just as carefully….they didn't even leave a scratch, "Boo."

* * *

I sprung up from my seat and snapped my eyes open. My breathing was labored and I was sweating terribly. I looked around to find that I was still in the limo and the others were looking at me worriedly. Even Yuki looked a little concerned by my sudden out burst. I sat back down slowly and covered my eyes with my hands trying to block out the light that was hurting my eyes.

"Hey….you okay….you look a little freak out there Shu…" Hiro said as he moved closer and pulled my hands away from my face. They traveled to my wrist and his thumb pressed against the vein, "and your heart is raising….what's up with you?"

I wiped the sweat off my head and winced slightly because of a dull pain in my hand before laughing," It was nothing…just a nightmare….no big deal…"

"Oh no!" Ryu gasped before launching himself at me. "you had a bad do dream Shu-chan? Are you okay? Let me give you a hug!"

Yuki stopped him mid way with his foot and slammed him into car floor with it. Ryu twitched there, "Ouchie….."

I pouted, "Oh come on Yuki….he wasn't hurting anyone….why did you have to be so mean?"

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes indifferently but I could see concern in his figures. "Though I don't like repeating anything an idiot like him would say I guess I have to….are you okay?"

I nodded but I didn't think I was telling the truth, "It was only a dream so I think I'll be fine."

Yuki looked at me suspiciously but dropped the subject. The car came to a stop in front of the hotel and everyone got out and entered the building. I was about to but when I reached the door I heard someone call my name. At first I thought it was just a trick of the wind but then it came again and again and again. Someone was actually calling out to me. I turned around to see a thirty-something year old woman panting with her hands on her knees as though she had been running after me.

"Shuichi….*wheeze* is that you Shuichi Shindou*wheeze*?" She said out of breath.

I looked at her confused, "Yes….yeah….that's my name…."

She laughed, "I knew it was you! I haven't seen hair like yours in a long time….not sense the last time I saw you actually!"

My brow furrowed, "We've met before….do I know you or…ummm…well?"

She looked a little disappointed for a moment but it quickly passed, "Its understandable….its been quite a few years…I guess it's okay that you don't remember me….we were neighbors?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry….I think you got the wrong guy…"

"No! no….no one has pink hair like yours….I remember when you were younger that you ran off with some of your friends…and apparently you guys got into the hair dyes at the store…Gary ended up with green hair….Sebastian had blue and you had pink…it was pretty funny but your momma wasn't to thrilled about it…..I think she kept dyeing it pink just to teach you a lesson…good times….well…anyways…I got to run…say hi to Kyoko and Riku for me….your parents were always such good people…I just wanna get back in touch with them….oh and say hi to Maiko to…she was so cute last time I saw her…" before I could get a word in edge wise I was left confused on the sidewalk watching her walk away.

I walked into the hotel and was met by Hiro, "What was that all about?"

"Not really sure….it was weird…."

"I'll say….I never even knew you knew English….let allow fluently spoke it without an accent….I can't even do that!" he said just a little annoyed.

"I was speaking English?" I asked genuinely surprised.

He threw his hands up into the air, "And you didn't even notice you were speaking English! Perfect just perfect….I thought I was the smart one!"

"Hey hey…calm down!" I grabbed his arms in brought them down to his sides but winced as my hand made contact with the material of his jacket.

Hiro noticed right away and grabbed my hand, "Hey what's up…does your hand hurt?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah….don't even know why…"

"Let me take a quick look at it."

I let him take my hand and examine it. He looked at it for a moment and looked up at me with a worried expression, "what?"

"Shu…where did you get this burn?"

* * *

A/N- well that's the chapter hoped you like….and again sorry for taking so long…review even if you just flame. (my cousin will too -.-)


End file.
